a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylic fibers having improved dyeability and hot/wet properties.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize various additives to acrylic fibers to enhance the dyeability of these fibers. It is also known to utilize additives to enhance the normally poor hot/wet properties of acrylic fibers. Generally, the additives which enhance dyeability do not improve the hot/wet properties of the fiber and those additives which enhance the hot/wet properties of the fiber do not improve the dyeability of the fiber.
The additive used in the present invention enhances the hot/wet properties of an acrylic fiber and enhances both hot/wet properties and basic dyeability when the fiber contains a minor amount of a sulfonated vinyl monomer as part of the polymer chain.